


Parents

by Caughtintherains



Series: Childhood [3]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blair Waldorf - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Chuck Bass - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caughtintherains/pseuds/Caughtintherains
Summary: A part of the Chuck and Blair growing up series. Baby Blair's first time with both her parents and Baby Chuck's first time with his father.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Series: Childhood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201589
Kudos: 3





	Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Third part of the Childhood series but each story can also stand on its own.

**Parents**

* * *

_November 16, 1990_

The next day Blair Cornelia Waldorf was moved from the nursery to her mother's private room. Both her parents were waiting excitedly to bond and adore their precious daughter properly. The nurse that was pushing the glass bassinet that she was placed in knocked two times on the door and slowly opened it, she then saw the proud father immediately approach the bassinet. Harold Waldorf gingerly lifted his napping baby girl and carefully placed her head on his chest, kissing her tiny head with wisps of soft brown hair while whispering endearments.

"Hello Blair Bear. Your Daddy is here." Harold said while smelling Blair's baby scented head. 

Harold walked while cradling Blair towards his wife then handed her their little girl. The smiling mother reached anxiously for her day old daughter and once her hands touched the baby, she held onto her softly and at the same time like her life depended on her. She showed her love to her baby by kissing her tenderly all over her face including her closed eyelids, her cute button nose and her small cupid's bow lips.

"You are pretty as a peony, my Blair." Eleanor whispered to her daughter's tiny ear.

Harold sat beside Eleanor and together they cuddled their baby girl. Being first time parents for them is a wonderful experience.

And so the Waldorf family spent their first moments as a family in perfect bliss.

* * *

_January 20, 1991_

Except for a few checkups from the nurses and doctors, Charles Bartholomew Bass remained unmoved from his glass bassinet that is placed in the nursery. The other babies that were in the nursery with him and a single rotating nurse were his company. Other babies were squalling and whimpering while others slumbered peacefully. Chuck however, silently observed his new environment, letting his small eyes catch all the colorful details of the nursery' ceiling. The nursery is decorated with whimsical characters around cheerful hues that are appropriate for the newborn babies.

While other parents, watched tenderly from the glass partition that protects the babies from the nursery, Bartholomew Bass watched his son with battling emotions. The mothers and fathers of the other infants constantly cooed and made loving gestures to show their kids how happy they are seeing them. But Bart looked at his offspring with a combination of regret, misery and guilt. He regrets that his son can never know and feel the unconditional love of his mother. He is guilty because he can't feel love for his baby boy or even hold him because it is being blocked by the misery all over his body that is caused by his wife's death. 

And so the Bass family, father and son spent their first time as a family separated not just by a glass wall but an impermeable one too.


End file.
